Our loves a perfect crime
by z0mb1eg1rl
Summary: Jamie Auburn has been on tour with The All-American Rejects for six months. Tyson Ritter and Jamie have been dating for almost a year, but when she catches him kissing another girl does their relationship deteriorate or heat up? Rated M for language, sexual references, and immaturity. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I grab my bike out of the back of the bus and take off down the street. We're not leaving until tomorrow but a lot can happen in twelve hours.  
I can't believe him! I walk outside the hotel room to find Ty then see him kissing some girl so I ran down the stairs and ignored him when he started calling my name. I get he's on tour and there are gonna be girls but he said he's mine and I'm his. Guess that's over.

Why would he do this? It's not something he'd do at all.  
I come out of my day dream in time to stop before I hit a guy. "Hey!" I shout, "Watch it!"  
"I'm looking for a girl... Oh... Found her!" Nick says turning around.  
I sigh. "Why?"  
"You've been gone like three hours," He says.  
I look around, I didn't even notice. The sky's dark, the signs for stores and restaurants are lit up, and it's cold. I check my phone, eighteen missed calls! Seven from Ty, six from Nick, two from Chris, and three from Mike. "Sorry," I mutter.  
"It's ok. It took forever to find you though."  
"Why didn't you take your bike?"  
He furrows his eyebrows and looks at my bike. "You took my bike..."  
I look down at the bike, it's red with Nick Wheeler engraved into the side."Oh."  
"Your bike's purple..." He says.  
"I know I was just-" I start to say when there's a squeal from behind me.  
"Oh my gosh! You're Nick wheeler from the All-American Rejects!" A girl squeals pulling a piece of paper from her purse.  
I sigh and get back on Nicks bike and pedal away. The signs start to blur as tears come to my eyes.  
I stop when I get outside the bus and put Nick's bike back. Someone's running to catch up behind me I turn around and wait.  
Seconds later Nick's there panting, "I... I... A fan! I... Had to!"  
I roll my eyes, "I know. I'm happy for you but I feel like a bother. I mean without me you and Ty could do whatever you want. I'm obviously not holding Chris back and Mike likes having me here but you and Ty should be partying. I don't know why you can't drag me along. I'm not a petite little girl anymore; I've been through hell and back. I just don't want to ruin this for you guys."  
Nick gives me a look indicating I'm insane. "You really think that? We love having you around. I don't think Tyson could have left you behind. It would have torn him apart."  
"But you don't do anything! You just sit around; there are never girls around... Except that one who came home with Chris... That was kinda disgusting by the way... And anyway, yea, no girls no parties, what kinda rock star doesn't party?!"  
"I'm gonna go ahead and assume you wanna party...?"  
"Not really but you don't do anything. We might as well be back in Oklahoma sitting on your couch watching SpongeBob."  
He's smiles, remembering the day he told Tyson and me he sent in the demo. It was perfect that day... Well the end of it was. "Come on; let's go upstairs before you freeze to death. You'd seriously think with a published book and a bunch of money you'd by yourself a pair of jeans." he says.  
I let him drag me along. Right before they got their big hit I got my book that I had been writing since like seventh grade published. It hasn't become a hit but still, I have a profit coming in.  
we get into the room and I'm immediately wrapped in Tyson's arms. "Please don't ever do that again," He says.  
"Why? I saw you, kissing that girl in the hall," I retort.  
Ty gets a shocked look. "You know, considering the fact one of my earliest memories is swinging in the baby swings with you when we were like two, I'd hope you'd know me better than that."  
I honestly have no way to respond. I think for a minute before saying, "Exactly. I've known you forever and apparently not well enough." Then I walk out of the room leaving Ty behind completely speechless.  
I walk downstairs to the bus and sit in my bunk. It smells like guy in here but I don't care. It's familiar feeling. The door opens and someone walks in. I immediately assume its Nick but fall silent when I hear the familiar walk of Tyson.


	2. Chapter 2

I lie down and scoot to the far edge where he can't see me. "I know you're in there," He says crawling in next to me.  
I stay silent and wait for him to say something. When he doesn't I say, "Why?"  
He replies with a sigh then a look of anger. "There was a fan in the lobby when I went down to get a soda from the vending machine. She wanted a picture and said she forgot her camera in her room. So I said then we can go get it. She got it, I took the picture, and then she pushed me against the wall and kissed me. Then you walked out and I tried to stop you but you ignored me. I told the girl if she ever tries anything like that again I'll call security. Then she felt bad because she didn't know I have a girl friend. Then I ran downstairs to the bus and by the time I got there Nicks bike was gone so I figured you took It." he looks over at me with shame.  
"I didn't mean to take Nicks bike. I just needed to get away."  
"Nick told me what you said. You're not holding us back. Now if you threw a fit over going to the concerts then perhaps you'd be holding us back but I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."  
"I mean it's awkward when Chris or Mike brings a girl back with them. I can't even imagine Nick doing that. He's so innocent! And I feel like you aren't living the rock star life. You should go to a party or something. And don't say you can't drink. That wouldn't stop you."  
"Do you want to go to a party? I mean really there aren't many. We could go to one after the show."  
I think about this. I don't want to get separated from him. But he probably wouldn't let go of me unless he absolutely had to. "That would be fun."  
"Are you sure?" He asks, propping his head up on one arm.  
"Positive," I reply doing the same.  
"Then consider it done," he whispers putting his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around him and tangle my hand in his hair. He puts his arm behind my head. I unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt and he pulls it over his head.  
The door to the bus opens as my shirt hits the ground. We pause and wait for footsteps to come our way. As expected they do. The bottom half of Nick is all that I see. He's not gonna bend down but I can tell he's angry. Just by his silence. And the awkwardness he's created.  
He clears his throat. Tyson rolls over and sticks his head out of the bunk, "Yes?"  
I can practically feel Nick thinking. "Umm... Just... Uh... Um... Get... Dressed... And uh... Come upstairs..." He shutters at the get dressed part.  
Ty grabs his shirt and Hands me mine then buttons his pants and slides out of the bunk. I do the same, fix my hair, and then go stand next to him.  
Nicks cheeks redden. "Sorry..." He trails off.  
"Why's it always you? I mean it could have been Chris or Mike who would have left but instead it was you." Ty says.  
"Do you think I wanted to walk in on you?" He snaps. "I wanted to make sure you weren't killing each other. Obviously I didn't have to worry about that!" He's shouting by the time he gets to the end.  
Ty rolls his eyes then grabs my hand and pulls me outside. We walk inside to the lobby and I notice the girl that kissed Ty standing there.  
She smirks at me. I pull my hand out of Ty's and walk straight up to her. "So you're Tyson's girl friend?" She says the second I'm close enough that she doesn't have to yell.  
I cross my arms over my chest. "Yeah."  
She looks over my shoulder, probably at Ty and Nick then whispers, "He's mine. He will never be yours. You may think that but he will always be mine."  
I look at her properly to see if I recognize her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, crooked teeth. I definitely don't know her. "Wow. You really are delusional. I've known Ty since I was born. He will always be mine. He's been mine forever. You can think what you want, but you only kissed him once. And then he threatened to call security."  
She smiles. "He only threatened that because he cares. He will be mine. I will get him."  
I lean down so only she can hear what I say. "Mess with my relationship, and you will not be on the good list with the Rejects. I suggest staying away." I turn on my heels and leave.  
I get back to Ty and grab his hand. We head towards the elevator when Nick pauses. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait."  
Ty and I wait, looking at him. He cocks his head slightly then a huge smile spreads across his face.  
"What? What is it?" Ty asks furrowing his eyebrows.  
Nick grabs his shoulders, "Listen to the song! Do you hear it?!"  
We both pause then hear the faint music in the back ground. "Oh my god! That's our song! That's swing swing!" Ty shouts excitedly. People look over at us then realize who they are.  
Before anyone can ask for anything I press the button for the elevator and push them in when it comes. Someone starts walking over and I press the close doors button, "Sorry!" I shout as the doors close.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've been famous for a year," I say as we walk into the room, "You can't just go screaming that's our song in a room full of people. You'll get bombarded for autographs and then you'll be sitting there forever because word will get around and-" Ty cuts me off with a wave of his hand.  
I look into the room. Mike and Chris aren't there but there's a note on the table saying they've gone out. "They better be back before we have to leave," Nick mutters, plopping down on the couch and turning the TV on.  
I look at Ty who shrugs. I sit down next to Nick and pull my knees up to my chest. Ty sits next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. I lay my head down on his shoulder.  
An hour later I'm lying upside down on the couch with Nick the same way next to me and Ty across our stomachs. "I'm so bored!" I moan. "Can we please go do something? I wouldn't mind if we just walked around the lobby. Something!"  
Ty snickers, "What about autographs?"  
"I don't even care. I'm starving too. We haven't eaten since like one. It's twelve."  
Nick looks at the clock on the table in front of us. "Yeah. I guess we should get food," He sighs. He tries to sit up but then remember Tyson's laying on him so he falls back down.  
I reach for the phone on the table and when I can't get it I grab the table and pull it towards me then grab the phone. "Where's the menu for room service?" I ask.  
Ty grabs it off the stand behind his head and hands it to me. I dial the number and wait. It rings twice before a guy's voice answers, "Hello?"  
"Hi, we'd like to order room service," I say.  
"Ok, hold on," He says. I open the menu and decide on spaghetti before handing it to Nick and Ty. They decide on hamburgers.  
"Sorry for your wait, now what can I get you?"  
"It's alright um can we get one spaghetti and meatballs-"  
"Garlic bread?"  
"Yes please, and two hamburgers."  
"Fries ok?"  
I move the speaker away from my mouth, "Do you want fries?"  
"I'm in a mashed potato kinda mood," Nick says and Tyson nods in agreement.  
I roll my eyes. "Can they get mashed potatoes?" I ask.  
"Yeah sure. Is that all?" he replies.  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Your food will be up in around thirty minutes."  
I hang up the phone and put the menu on the table next to it. "Well we have food covered but that's not gonna be any less boring than what we've been doing for the past hour."  
Nick sighs. "It's true. But we're in Virginia at twelve o'clock. What is there to do?"  
I sigh, "I suppose you're right but-"  
"Hey, clubs are open!" Ty cuts me off. Nick and I give him a look. "It was just a suggestion," He mutters defensively.  
"We're underage," Nick replies.  
"So, Jamey said she wants to party. I say we go."


	4. Chapter 4

The music blares out of speakers everywhere. The only reason we got into this stupid club is because the door guy's a fan of them. They had to agree to play at least song, but we still got in.  
"Hey, I think it was worth it. It's just one song," Ty says when they call their names to play. I follow them to the stage and go stand right in front. As promised they play one song, but then the crowd wants more so they keep going.  
By the third Ty forces himself off stage because of the concert in two days.  
While I wait for them in front of the exit to the back of the stage an... Older... Guy comes over to me. "Hey beautiful," He says, the liquor strong on his breath," Wanna dance?" He tries to grab my hand but I pull it out of his grasp.  
"I can't," I say, "I'm waiting for my boyfriend."  
He shakes his head, "Forget about him. Come with me."  
Just as he grabs my wrist to drag me out Ty and Nick come out from behind the stage, laughing with the guys who played guitar and drums with them, since Chris and mike aren't here.  
The guy pauses, recognizing them.  
"What's going in here?" Ty asks furiously.  
The guy drops my wrist and I immediately go wrap my arms around Ty's waist and he puts his arm around my shoulder.  
"You're Tyson Ritter and Nick Wheeler," He says, shocked.  
"Yea we are," Nick says, "Now what were you doing?"  
The man looks shocked, "That's your boyfriend?"  
Tyson lets go of me and grabs the man by the collar of his shirt and pushes him against a wall. "That's right. Now what did you plan on happening? Take some innocent girl to your place, rape her, let her go, and come back here again. You sick loser!"  
The man's speechless. He stares, wide eyed at Ty, then Nick, then me. "I... I wasn't... I wasn't gonna do anything..." He stutters.  
"Sure, right. Just get out of here," Tyson says, letting go of him.

The man just stands there, a look of horror on his face.

Tyson turns from angry to furious," You sick bastard! Get out of here! Get out! If you ever come and try to molest a girl here again I'll know and I swear to god I will beat the shit out of you."

The man ducks under Tyson's arm and scurries out of the bar. Ty turns to me and grabs m shoulders and looks me over. "Are you ok? Did he _touch_ you? Should I have called the police?"

I look around and several people are staring. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. "That was amazing! You almost made that guy pee himself!" I exclaim.

He looks at me like I'm insane for a second then smiles and shakes his head. "Out of all the things you could have said you go with that was amazing."

Nick and Ty shake hands with the guys and they exchange numbers then we leave before anything else can happen. We begin walking towards the hotel but don't get far when a group of girls sees Tyson and Nick and want autographs. I sigh and walk into the closest coffee shop and order a hot chocolate and wait for them to catch up.

I'm drawing different things on a napkin with a pen I found on the floor when someone comes up behind me and taps me on the back. I turn around expecting Ty or Nick or both but instead am greeted by Mike and Chris. "Hey!" I exclaim, overjoyed to see someone I know.

"Where are Nick and Tyson?" Mike asks, taking a sip of my, now cold, hot chocolate.

I sigh, "Being mobbed. They played at a club earlier too. There was excitement there."

Chris furrows his eyebrows and cocks his head, "What do you mean?"

I explain the whole incident of Ty getting us into the club then performing then me waiting for them outside the exit to the backstage and almost being raped then Ty freaking out at the guy. By the time I'm done their expressions changed from neutral to surprised then to humored. Chris laughs, "I can't believe _Tyson_ did that!"

"Of course he would! I mean he's not usually scary looking, but that was pretty scary," I say. A few minutes later the bell above the door rings and someone comes and puts their arms around my shoulders while Nick sits next to me. "Guess who," Ty whispers in my ear.

"Oh! Is it Nick?!" I exclaim sarcastically. He takes my hand and the five of us go out the door and back to the hotel.

I yawn hugely as I lay down on the bed in the other room, and Ty comes and lies next to me. I lay my head on his chest as he plays with a strand of my hair. "Remember when I'd curl up like this with you except it was on the couch in Nick's basement?" I whisper.

"Of course. I almost miss writing songs in the basement at Nick's." He whispers back.

"Almost." I say.

"Almost," He agrees.

I soon fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

I awake the next morning to the harsh beeping of the alarm clock next to me. I'm wrapped in Tyson's arms and really don't want to move so I ignore the beeping until it stops completely. I nuzzle back into Tyson but seconds later Nick comes in throwing pillows, clothes, and granola bars at us yelling, "Get up! We have an interview at three in a state that's four hours away. Get up!"

Ty opens his eyes slowly and looks at me with his electric blue eyes, "Morning."

I smile,"Morning."

He kisses my forehead and lets me go. He grabs his jeans and t-shirt off the end of the bed then pulls them on and goes to the suit case and grabs his socks and red beanie. He puts his socks on then pulls his beanie on over his curly hair.

I dress then walk over to him. "Really, you're gonna wear your hat?" I ask.

"Yea, why?" He asks.

"Well if you wear that I can't do this," I take his hat off and mess up his hair.

He sighs and fixes his hair. "All the reason to wear a hat."

I smile as he pulls the hat back on over his head. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me close to him while putting his arms around my waist. I lift my chin up and press my lips to his. The door opens but we ignore it until someone clears their throat. He pulls away and I look over his shoulder expecting Nick but instead see Mike looking incredibly uncomfortable. "Sorry… it's just that we kinda need to get going…" He trails off.

We're on the road by eight, which is good since we need to be at the radio station by three, and the drive is four hours long.

"Hey can we stop here on the way?" Ty asks typing something into the G.P.S.

Nick shrugs, "I guess so. As long as we're at the Ellen studio by three I don't care."

Ty smiles. "Awesome." He takes my hand and drags me to the back of the bus. "Wanna know what I have planned?" He asks, not being able to keep the giddiness from his voice.

"Sure… it's not bad is it?" I ask. I can't help worrying; he's not always the brightest person in the world.

He smiles, "No! It's going to be awesome!"

I laugh, "You're not getting tattoos or something are you?"

Two hours later we're standing inside a tattoo parlor. Of course all of them are excited. "Do you want one too?" Tyson asks putting his arm around me and pulling me close. Nick, Chris, and Mike look over expectantly. "I mean… Not really. I'm not in the mood to be grazed with a pin full of ink.

He laughs. "Ok, fair enough." They walk to the counter and the man hands them a piece of paper that Nick starts sketching on. When he finishes he hands it back to the man who nods and leads them back. Tyson looks over his shoulder and waves his hand for me to follow. I catch up and take his hand.

"Where do you want it?" The man asks gruffly. Tyson pulls his shirt off and points to a spot on his chest. The rest of them nod in agreement. "Well lay down then, Kevin, Al, Jim, get out here!"

Three very large men come out of a room in the back and the man shows them the sketch. They all nod and take one of the guys to a table. Each of them pull off their shirts and lie down. They're wiped down on the spot where they want it then they start drawing the sketch with Sharpie.

When they take out the object that actually makes it permanent, I turn around, not wanting to see any of it. A whirring sound starts and they gasp in synchronization.

Half way through Tyson tells me to get the camera. I don't even bother questioning this.

I run out to the bus and grab the camera out of Nick's junk bunk then jog back through the door. As soon as I step inside three girls mob around me. "Oh my gosh! Are those the All- American Rejects in there?"

"Are they getting tattoos?"

"Are you part of them?"

"Why do you have a camera?"

"Can we get their autographs?"

I slowly ease my way away from them and through the doors. "There are three girls out there and they're gonna want autographs," I say glancing behind me to make sure they didn't follow.

I look back at them and instantly feel bad for following Ty's request. Nick's clenching his teeth so hard I'm afraid his teeth might crack, Chris is digging his fingernails into his palms, Mike's squeezing his eyes shut and trying to keep still, and Tyson's looking at me expectantly. I hold up the camera and he nods.

I sigh and take a picture of each of them then turn around until the sounds stop. In a few minutes the only sound is the guys sighing and the men putting their tools away. I turn back around and see them all poking at their chest. I grab Ty's hand as he's about to slap his chest. "Slapping your chest and saying ow doesn't do anything. I promise. Remember when we were like eight and I skinned my knee after I fell off my scooter? Remember you said don't poke it, it won't do anything."

He sighs, "I know, I know, but it hurts so bad!"

"And what's slapping it supposed to do?"I ask.

He rolls his eyes, thanks the men then we head out the door. The number of girls in the lobby has tripled. We squeeze through them and out the door to the bus. They attempt to follow us but by the time they make it outside the door we're driving away. "Do we have everyone?" Nick asks.

"Yea… but someone stole my shirt," Mike says.

"Mine too,' Ty says.

I laugh, not meaning to. "You think this is funny?" Ty asks.

"Very. That was your favorite shirt too?" I say.

He sighs. "Yea. That was the shirt you got me for my birthday a couple years ago."

I pause. "_I_ got you that shirt? The black one? With Reject written across the front?"

He nods slowly.

"No, no, that is not how this is gonna go down! It took me like two weeks to get that shirt perfect!" I shout.

Nick looks at him then clears his throat and says,"Ty, you were wearing a dark blue shirt…"

"Oh… well," He laughs,"Nothing to worry about then is there?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm glad that's how special my shirt is to you."

He puts his arm around me and says,"Well what if I wear it for the interview?" Before I have the chance to answer, though, he's running to his stuff in the back of the bus.


	6. Chapter 6

"The All-American Rejects!" Ellen exclaims the second we're off the bus. They shake her hand then she gets to me. "You must be Jamey," She says shaking my hand too.

I smile and nod. "Yes… how did you know?"

"Well you and Tyson are in magazines everywhere!" She exclaims.

I step out of the way as the crew unloads stuff from the bus. "Really? What are they saying?" Ty asks.

"Hey Marty! Bring me that magazine!" She calls. A second later a buff guy walks over, glares at Nick, hands her the magazine, and walks away still glaring at Nick.

Nick gets a concerned look on his face and opens his mouth, shuts it, opens it again, then shuts it again and shakes his head. I take the magazine from Ellen and flip to the page where it has the article about Ty and I. He takes the magazine from me and reads then a second later laughs. "What? What is it?" I ask.

"This is a load of shit. They said we slept together on a park bench in New York. We haven't even been to New York yet. And who would have sex on a park bench, it's in public," He says, not censoring what he says at all.

Ellen looks at him and smiles. "Let's get inside and I'll show you to your dressing rooms."

We follow her through a corridor of rooms and she shows each of them to their dressing rooms. I follow Ty into his room and Ellen winks and shuts the door. "She thinks we're gonna do something," I say.

He smiles,"Ha! As if we'd get it on in an Ellen dressing room!" He swings his head around at me, "Unless you want to get it on in an Ellen dressing room?" He raises his eyebrows up and down.

"Well seeing the fact anyone could walk in at any time, and you have to be on in a little under an hour, I don't think that's a good idea…" I trail off, not completely sure if he's serious or not.

"Good point," He sighs. He sits down and pats the seat next to him. I sit and lean into him. "You know, I think I might be in love with this girl that I've known for a really long time," He whispers.

"Really? Who?" I ask, looking up at him and smiling.

He looks at me and leans his forehead against mine, "You."


End file.
